darkarcaninefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chandler
Chandler (a.k.a. Pyre), labeled 'The Host Material, ' was a camper on Total Pokémon Island as the leader of the Crazy Cobalions. He returned as a cast member on Total Pokémon Action, but was not placed on a team due to his early elimination. He returned again in Total Pokémon World Tour as a member of the Errant Yveltals. He is the co-host alongside Monica in the aftermath show, Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum. Background Chandler is one of the more unique characters as he seems to have some interaction with the outside of the competition. Chandler was the son of another Chandelure also named Chandler, so at some circumstances when they are together Chandler(the contestant) is referred as Pyre or Chandler Jr. His father was a host of another show. So Chandler seems to be very experienced in competitions. Personality Chandler is a good guy at heart. However, he can act a bit bad at times due to having some anger problems, mainly because he is given some of the most work in the competition as leader. He is still a good guy who doesn't cheat. As a leader, he is a nice guy. Life before the contest Chandler lived a rough life as a child. Because his mother was killed by a trainer, Chandler did have some emotional issues, but it was Chandler's father who was the one who diverted him into major emotional problems. Chandler doesn't mention about what happened to his mother in the shows he's in. Total Pokémon Island Nothing much was said by Chandler once he approached the island in Introductions, but as the competition progressed, he became more developed. Firstly, he was given quick development by becoming Team Captain of the Crazy Cobalions. In Everybody Hates Cliff, he was supposed to jump off a cliff, which he easily accomplished by floating. However, his team did lose, having the least amount of team members to successfully score a point. He voted for Nero, as the fox had made another contestant cry. Chandler took part in an eating contest with disgusting foods in Chow Down Showdown. He got out in the second round, but his team still won the challenge because of Liksur and Laxish. In Climbing the Mountain of Legends, all the Pokemon had to climb up a mountain whilst avoiding the hazards certain legendary Pokemon throw at them. He did navigate up the mountain quickly just like he did in the cliff challenge due to floating. His team won that challenge once again with the help of Liksur. It was revealed in Fear Facing Fiasco that Chandler was afraid of being crawled on by insects, which links to his father having the same fear and the fact that a trainer with a bug-type killed his mother. However Chandler easily faced his fear and scored a point, however his team lost the challenge and he voted for Vile, along with everyone else, as they all hated her attitude. In DODGEBRAWLED! he and the other contestants competed in what they though was a basic dodgeball challenge. However the balls have different effects depending on typing and moves were permitted. Chandler demonstrated this by using Psychic to rebound any incoming balls, only for Cano to use the same strategy to win a round for the Keldeos. His team ended up winning through the help of newly evolved Egridos. Chandler displayed his first true signs of leadership by managing the team in Statues Suck!. The challenge was to contruct statues from ice of their respective mascot in this case Cobalion. He managed the team by delegating responsibilities for the team as well excluding any fire-types and Pokemon most likely to ruin the statue. However, despite his leadership, his team lost the challenge due to sabotage from Vile, who had returned. Once again, he voted for Vile. In The Awakened, the campers had to go through an Awake-a-thon. This challenge didn't require skill, only good mental strength, so Pokemon were eliminated randomly. It was down to the leaders, Chandler and Kai, but Kai remained awake by one second. In the end, Chandler voted for Liksur, because he did fall asleep first. Next was It's Torture Time, where the contestants had to cope with watching certain videos, the videos were Nyan Cat, 2 Girls 1 Cup and BME Pain Olympics (Final Round) in the respective order. Chandler survived until the third video, but the Cobalions won through the help of Skore strangely. In Pokémon's Got Talent, which was of course a talent show, Chandler once again showed leadership as he did in Statues Suck! by delegate responsibilities for the challenge. By assigning Lila, Clash, and Ded to take part. In the end, the Cobalions lost, because of a usually silent Pokemon's amazing singing. Next was Don't Ask Questions, Just Answer!, which was a quiz based challenge. All the contestants were given analysis through a giant Pokedex, when Chandler was given an analysis, most of the campers became afraid that Chandler would want to burn their souls. The challenge ended with Vile sabotaging once again and in the end, Cramad was eliminated for no real reason. In White Wetting, there was hardly anything to elaborate on Chandler's character that chapter, but it ended up with Vile once again sabotaging and Reta got voted off for creating a Hot Guy List. However, it was revealed that Chandler was ranked 19 on the list . Chandler had a stronger role in Survival of the Fittest, which was basically a camping trip through the woods and back. Chandler had his leadership tested when Vile took over. Chandler just let Vile take over for once as the Cobalions lost three challenges in a row, although 2 of which was because of sabotage from her, and somehow the Cobalions won. Chandler continued to show devotion in Scavenger Hunt 2: Talkin' 'Bout Evolution, where he had to find a Life Orb. Although Chandler made the challenge easier for himself and his teammates by teleporting the items to them, yet again, Vile ruined the challenge for the Cobalions and Titan was eliminated, not becuse of anything bad, but sympathy. In An Egghausting Challenge, where the teams had to find Pokemon Eggs, Chandler had to put up with Skore's rage as they searched for the eggs. When the eggs hatched, Sonan and Spike entered the game, with Sonan joining the Cobalions and Spike joining the Keldeos. However, shockingly, Hope revealed that Nero had an alliance with two other contestants. Because of this news, and the fact that they had lost, the Cobalions voted off Phill. The next challenge was in Battle Brawls, where it was the best out of 3 and the teams got to pick their opponents for Single Pokemon Battles. On the Keldeos, the Pokemon were Sparky, who ended up evolving into a Luxio, M.P.S., and Spike. Out of reluctance, Spike was chosen despite being a baby. For the Cobalions, Vile, Sonan and Laxish were chosen, where Sonan was chosen for the same reason. The challenge ended with the Keldeos winning fairly and Vina gets voted off, courtesy of the newly formed alliance between Hope, Vile and Nero known as the Evil Alliance. Next was Hide and Shriek, which started the rivalry between Chandler and Egridos. For the challenge, Chandler, Egridos and Dhaunt hid inside of a haunted mansion that happened to be on the island. Chandler and Egridos were constantly arguing which led them to be caught. Mew's Revenge was an episode mainly well about Mew's revenge after Hope and Nero had sex in Mew's bed. Mew gave the campers food which contained hallucinogenic drugs and waited for anyone to lose their sanity. Chandler along with everyone else but five suffered insanity quickly. Yet the Cobalions won in the end. ROFTLOL OFF was about the campers trying to endure watching a funny video without laughing. The funny video in question was How to cover up a Murder by Smosh. Chandler was eliminated after laughing at the idea of Black Guy=Murderer. Similarly the challenge was won by Skore securing the Cobalions another victory. Next was Fossil Fools, where the teams had to find Pokémon fossils. Chandler had to put up with Vile attempting to disobey with the rules which lead to Chandler snapping and almost kill her. When the Cobalions found the fossil in the cave, just by using Confusion and Teleport Chandler gathered the fossil giving the Cobalions another win. When the fossils were revived, Aldon and Spiro joined the game, with Aldon joining the Crazy Cobalions and Spiro joining the Killer Keldeos. Total Pokémon Action See also Category:Characters Category:Crazy Cobalions Category:Errant Yveltals